


Dominik härtlimg un maldito loco

by CMorgens



Category: Ninguno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorgens/pseuds/CMorgens
Summary: Cosas que voy encontrando en mi paso y noto que soy un maldito loco, demonios





	1. Demonios

Cuando tenga 18 quiero :

 

A ver matado a alguien  
Matar a una chica virgen  
Matar a todas las chicas virgenes que lleven vestidos rojos  
Matar a todas las chicas virgenes  
Intentar suicidarme  
Volver a quebec  
Matar a la maldita de Sara  
Al menos tener un día como típica adolescente  
Vomitar de toda las formas posibles  
Beber y tomar champán a el mismo tiempo  
Vestirme de seda

 

//desde aqui soy yo\\\

Santísima mierda yo fui quien escribió todo eso que demonios tenia en la mente estoy por cumplir y no he hecho eso, oviamente, si lees esto FBI te digo que soy un asesino solo estoy loco


	2. Asesinó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas de asesinato

La idea de tener la vida de alguien en mis manos me fascina, soy un dios puedo decir su vida y su muerte, simpre quise matar a alguien 

 

//sigo encontrar do este tiempo de textos en mi anterior latop, realmente pienso en ir a psiquiatra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy loco


	3. Poesía barata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo que se

De ojos tan melancólicos de un verde enfermizo, contextura suave pero a la ves fuerte con movientos elegantes y seductores su palabras son como dagas que al cortar no duelen cuando salen son lo peor,  destruyendo tu alma y corazón con sus zapatos, asi es el Dominik Härtling


	4. Poesia barata 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

Encantador de serpientes, un hijo de Afrodita talves considerando quien será su próxima víctima, el destruirá su corazón pero ella no le importa, saborea su cuello en un baile, desaparecerá los chicos como el no les gustan tus preguntas 

 

Solo buscan el placer y cuando tienen lo que quieren se van


	5. Foster The People - Style and more revieka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vuelve a mi

tómame con estilo si tu oh mierda ,volví a mi patria escribo esta mierda de en el tren lo uso como una forma de ahg no recuerdo la palabra pero , me he adjuntado el titulo de poeta fracasado por que mi musa me ignora y saben odio que me ignoren , el infierno a de tener una parte especial para los que leen esto oh claro de si, bueno la canciones de marina dan algo de vida a mi ya de por si lugre be existencia me encanto "love" especialmente End of the Earth porque mierda si a eso no lo llamas amor puro estas enfermo hombre," te amare hasta el final" me ha pegado muy fuerte lo de "BETTER THAN THAT" , "to be human" o mierda la frase de "estamos unidos por amor , estamos unidos por dolor" me dio un golpe que mierda me llevo a la luna mas que las drogas de por si ya hacen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ima a evleuv


	6. cocaine la canción porque tan drogo no soy

  


la mierda ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh matad me

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy seguro que tengo mas cosas cuando las encuentre escribiré más


End file.
